Abang Aku!
by Naeriz Kiran
Summary: perkemahan yang membawa Kaizo,Boboiboy,dan lainnya pada sebuah kekacauan besar bersama Shinazuma (OC)


**Abang Aku!**

Disclaimer: BoboiBoy © Animonsta

Shinazuma, Shakugan, _and_ Ozen is mine

 **WARNING!** : OOC, OOT, AU, Kaizo X OC, typo bertebaran, alur gaje, bahasa baku dan non baku berkombo, dan segala kesalahan lainnya yang amat banyak dan,

BACK BUTTON ALWAYS THERE

Suasana hutan yang tenang dan sejuk. Lima bocah SMP ditemani oleh seorang anak SMA dan pria yang nampak lebih tua dari mereka semua sedang mengelilingi api unggun sedangkan di dekat mereka berdirilah empat tenda tempat mereka bermalam nanti. . . . . "Woah,Kapten Kaizo! Mungkin camping kita jadi kacau balau tanpa anda!"puji seorang gadis bertudung pink yang membuat pria tadi tersipu. "Ahah,iya iya...makasih Mimi!"katanya. Gadis tadi melengos. "Hmph,Mimi...kenapa semua orang memanggilku Mimi pertama kali menyebut namaku?!"keluhnya. Semua tertawa dan memuji pria berusia 20 tahun bernama Kaizo tadi hingga membuat telinga dan hati bocah berambut spike gelap berkacamata disebelahnya panas. "HUH! ABANG SELALU CARI MUKA! ABANG JAHAT! ABANG SELALU BERSINAR DISAAT AKU MAU BERINAR! jahat"umpatnya,lalu pergi. Semua berniat menyusul. Namun,gadis berkacamata dan berjepit mawar menahan niat mereka dan mengusulkan akan menanganinya.

Di sisi lain... Bocah tadi -yang bisa kita panggil Fang- sedang merenung di dekat api unggun kecil dan membakar daun daun kering disekitarnya sambil melamun dengan mata berkaca kaca. Lamunannya buyar saat ia melihat dua biji marshmallow masuk ke dalam api unggunnya. Ia menoleh pada arah tongkat itu. Rupanya itu gadis tadi yang tersenyum ke arah Fang. "Mau?"tawarnya sembari duduk di sebelah Fang. Fang mengangguk dan memakan marshmallow rasa wortel itu. "Enggak enak,ya kakakmu gitu?"tanyanya. Fang mengangguk. "Aku juga kok!"ucapnya. Fang menghentikan kunyahannya dan menoleh. "Sebenarnya,dulu aku punya kakak. Tapi,kakakku diculik sahabat yang ternyata musuhku!"jelasnya. Fang mengangguk. "Memangnya,kakakmu kenapa?"tanya Fang.

"Waktu itu,aku marah sama dia karena dia membuat perhatian semua orang terfokus padanya saat aku berpidato"

"Lalu?"

"Terus aku geram,mengusirnya dari kamarnya dan menyuruhnya tidur di ruang tamu. Hingga...hks...hingga..."

"Ya?"

"Hingga pagi itu,aku dengar ada suara berisik. Ternyata itu kakakku yang sedang menghalau sahabatku itu hiks...hiks...terus aku mau menolong tapi...hks kuasaku belum bisa dipakai! Dan...dan...dan akhirnya dia memaksaku lari dan dia diculik entah kemana oleh Meilalennyia"

"Mei apa?"

"Meylalennyia. Sahabat palsuku itu. Makanya itu,hargailah abangmu sebelum terlambat macam aku. Aku bahkan belum pernah mengecup bahkan mengucapkan 'aishite' padanya"sesalnya. Fang mengangguk dan menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Gear! Fang! Kapten dan Boboiboy diserang!"pekik gadis berjilbab tadi. Kemudia mereka beranjak ke tempat tenda.

Mereka mendapati Kapten Kaizo sedang bertarung dengan dua orang gadis. Yang satu terlilitkan berbagai kabel dan yang satunya berwajah pucat dan bertaring panjang. Kaki Gear melemas dan matanya berkilat kilat melihatnya. "Kau kenal dia?"tanya Fang lebih kepada Gear. "Dia...dialah Meilallennyia! Bajingan yang menculik abangku!"serunya sambil berlari dan tiba tiba menggenggam kapak dari darah. "KUASA MANIPULASI CAIRAN!" Kapak itu menggandakan menjadi pedang air mata di tangan kiri. "KAU...BAJINGAN KAU! INILAH...AKIBAT...MENCULIKNYA DARIKU!"bentaknya,tetap masih berusaha menebas batang leher gadis seusianya yang bertaring. Semua orang ternganga. "Hahahaha! Orange Gear Shinazuma! Putri bungsu dari keluarga Gear!"ucapnya sembari mencoba menghindari serangan. Tak puas hati,dia menghilangkan kedua senjatanya. "Lenon! Sekarang!"seru Meilallennyia. Kemudian gadis komplotannya itu bergerak dan memenjarakan Kapten Kaizo dengan baik. "Dadah! Adakan pesta kalau kau berhasil menyelamatkan neesan dan sahabatmu ini!~"ejeknya dari atas kapal angkasa. Dengan napas memburu,Gear menoleh ke atas dan matanya masih berpendar pendar penuh dendam.

"ABAAANG! KAPTEEEN!"

BRAKK!

Mereka membanting tubuh Kaizo ke dalam jeruji besi bersimbol khusus yang luasnya besar dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan sedikit babak belur.

Kaizo melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak tulang belulang berserakan dan beberapa mayat mayat terbujur kaku dengan luka luka serius di perut,kepala,dan dada. "Ah,mangsa...teehee...baaaruuu!" Suara alto itu membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Nampak seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Gear (hanya saja mata kirinya diperban dan dia memakai syal merah yang compang camping) sedang membawa gergaji mesin. Bukan. Rupanya itu tangannya. "Ja ja ja jangan!"pekiknya. Namun sosok itu tertawa keras. "Kau tidaaak...tahu...rasanyaa...kehilangan...adiik..."ucapannya samar samar disertai bunyi khas gergaji mesin. "Maksudmu Orange? Shinazuma?"tanya Kaizo memastikan. Tiba tiba raut wajah sang gadis berubah dari raut khas psikopat menjadi berkilat kilat penuh amarah. Tak jauh berbeda dengan mata Gear tadi. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?!"bentaknya seraya mencekik dan memojokkan Kaizo.

"KATAKAN PADAKU!

Dia kembali memaksa dengan linangan air mata di mata yang berpendar penuh dendam. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan luapan murka. Kaizo berusaha meraup oksigen dengan mulutnya sembari tangannya berusaha menggapai pedangnya.

"JANGAN AMBIL INI! JAWAB AKU!" . . . . . Naasnya,gadis itu mengetahui niatnya dan merampas pedangnya. "Dia...sss...sedang...bbersama...adiikkhuu...dii...khhuthaan..."jawab Kaizo tersengal sengal. Lalu dibantingnya tubuh Kaizo dan dia duduk meringkuk di sudut penjara. Kaizo yang masih lemah tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Diambilnya pedangnya dan ia bersiap menebas leher gadis tadi.

"Silakan. Lakukan apa yang kau suka"

Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Dia ingin mati?. Dia memunggungi Kaizo."Aku telah gagal melindungi Shinazuma kecilku dari Meilallennyia,Lenon,dan Shirra. Untuk apa aku harus hidup lagi? Lagipula,aku sudah tiga tahun disini. Apa gunanya aku?"ucapnya panjang lebar seraya menahan tetesan air mata. Kaizo mengurungkan niatnya dan duduk di sebelah gadis tadi. "Kau perlu tahu. Aku juga gagal melindungi Pang dari Bora ra,Ejojo,dan Meilallennyia. Aku juga abang yang payah!"bisiknya. Ia menepuk bahu kakak Gear dan melanjutkan, "Kalau kau mau,kita bisa bekerja sama untuk keluar dari sini dan mengalahkan mereka semua kemudian menyelamatkan adik kita. You and me!". Gadis bersyal merah itu menghadap Kaizo dengan senyum tulus dan segenang air mata. Membuat wajah cantiknya yang dihias makhota rambut acak acakan hitam-abu abu sepinggang itu terkesan imut. "Tentu saja aku mau! Demi Shinazuma dan Pang!"angguknya. Kaizo mengalihkan pandangannya dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Yah,bagus Mei! Ambillah seniorku itu! Setelah ini,akan kuhabisi kau,Lenon,dengan manusia jadi jadian kau sekali! Dan jangan lupa aku akan merebutnya kembali beserta abangku!"

Semua menoleh pada Gear. "Ayo,ikut aku ke mansion rahasia keluarga Gear. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang bisa menolong kita"ajak Gear. Semua orang saling melirik.

"Kalau saja Fang enggak meninggalkan kita,tentunya kita enggak begini!"umpat Yaya -gadis berjilbab pink tadi-. "Ih,kok aku sih?!"Fang menyanggah tak terima. "Aiyo...ya kamu lah! Tadi kapten sampai bertekad menyusuri hutan untuk menemukanmu,tahu!"timpal Ying. "Hah,dasar iri hati! Aku menyesal mengenalmu!"sahut bocah berbadan gempal di sebelahnya. "GOPAL! JANGAN IKUT IKUTAN!"bentak bocah bertopi orange di sebelahnya lagi seraya menyenggol siku Gopal. "Kau yang ikut ikutan,Boboiboy!"pekik Fang.

"Aduh,kehilangan senpai dan abang sudah cukup menyusahkanku...sekarang mereka juga?"batin Gear sambil facepalm.

"Nih!"Gear menyodorkan kartu putih pada Boboiboy. "Apaan nih?"tanyanya. "Nomor teleponku. Kurasa tak satupun dari kalian niat untuk pergi ke mansion rahasia. Jadi,kalian boleh disini selama aku pergi dan hubungi aku kalau kalian berubah pikiran"jelas Gear panjang lebar seraya berjalan meninggalkan mereka. "Tu-tunggu!"pekik Yaya. "Kami ikut!"sambungnya,saat Gear menoleh. Kemudian mereka mengikuti Gear.

.

.

.

.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga kaki mereka membawa mereka menemui sebuah rumah yang amat besar seperti hotel bintang lima. Pagarnya yang bercat hitam sudah berkarat dan terkelupas di sana sini. Shinazuma membukanya dan menuntun mereka masuk. "Ah,sudah lama sekali aku merindukan mansion hangatku"desahnya. "Err,kenapa kamu enggak menghuni mansion ini? Ini 'kan punya keluargamu?"tanya Fang. Namun,hanya helaan dan desahan "hmm" yang terdengar. "Ceritanya panjang. Ayo ikut aku masuk! 'Sosok' yang kita butuhkan pasti berada di sekitar sini"jawabnya. Semuanya mau tak mau terpaksa mengikutinya masuk.

Keadaan mansion ini begitu berantakan. Seolah olah ada segerombolan kuda yang berlari lari di dalamnya. Kemudian,Ying melihat suatu bingkai berisi foto dua orang gadis cilik yang kembar identik. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah kacamata dan syal merah.

"Dulu,keluarga Gear adalah tangan kanan penguasa di sini"ucap Shinazuma (nama depan Gear). "Keluarga kami dikenal cerdas dalam menyusun strategi perang dan handal dalam menangani situasi kritis"ucapnya lagi. "Masing masing dari kami diwarisi kekuatan oleh orang tua kami sendiri sendiri. Tapi..."Shinazuma menggantungkan kata katanya.

"Generasi ke 17,yaitu orang tuaku. Menjadi buronan besar klan Flame karena bunda dan ayahku berhasil menyempurnakan otak untuk humanloid yang kecerdasannya lima kali kecerdasan manusia dan juga hampir menandingi sfera kuasa"sambungnya.

Semua pasang mata terbelalak.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu,sebelum tertangkap. Aku dan abangku dipisahkan. Aku dibawa ke ruang penbedahan oleh bundaku dan dia menanamkan separuh mesin itu pada otakku. makanya aku beberapa kali lebih cerdas dari kalian"

"Oh,coba kalau kau mengerjakan ujian tanpa otak itu. Mungkin nilai kita sama...eehee..."

BLETAK! BLETAK!

Dua biji bogem mendarat di kepala Gopal. "Lalu?"Fang mengembalikan topik. Shinazuma tersenyum. "Sebenarnya enggak sih. Keluarga kami memang sudah cerdas tanpa itu!"

"Sejak saat itu juga,mata kananku menjadi rahasia. Begitu juga mata kiri abang kembarku yang dicangkoki mesin itu. Kemudian kami dibesarkan oleh robot butler bernama Ozen yang dibuat oleh kakek buyutku untuk menjadi staf perlindungan keluarga ini"

"Hingga suatu saat,Meilallennyia menculik abangku. Entah apa yang dia lakukan padanya"tutupnya. Semua mengusap air mata mendengar kisah keluarga Gear yang tragis itu.

Lalu mereka beranjak ke ruang makan dimana Shinazuma memasakkan bistik lengkap untuk makan malam.

"Tidak kusangka selama ini kau pandai memasak!"puji Yaya. Shinazuma menundukkan wajahnya yang tersipu. "Ara,ini karena aku sudah hobi memasak,Yaya..."sanggah Shinazuma.

Kemudian selesai makan malam,mereka mengikuti Shinazuma ke ruang bawah tanah. Kondisinya yang gelap dan lembap membuat Gopal bergidik ngeri.

"Eh,ki-kita mau ngapain disini?"tanya Gopal. "Mau minta pertolongan sama 'dia'"jawab Shinazuma singkat,padat,tak jelas. "Nah. Ini dia!"sorak Shinazuma,memandang sebuah robot yang kulit artifisial pada pipi kirinya itu mengelupas sedikit. "Eh,siapa itu?"kini Boboiboy bertanya. "Inilah Ozen. Robot yang membesarkanku dan abangku. Dia diciptakan mendekati manusia asli oleh kakek buyutku untuk menjadi staf pertahanan keluarga Gear. Tapi,karena aku dan abangku sempat dongkol padanya. Kami cabut 'deh baterainya!"jelas Shinazuma. Ying dan Yaya bersiap mengeluarkan jurus kombo mereka untuk menggampar senior mereka yang tertawa lirih. "Nah,dia bisa kuaktifkan dengan sedikit kekuatan manipulasi elektrikku! Semuanya,minggir!"pinta Shinazuma.

Setelah memastikan semuanya aman,dia merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan memejamkan mata. Hal yang terjadi kemudian,bola listrik berukuran sebesar bola tenis muncul di tangannya. Dia masih memejamkan matanya yang mulai berair sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rambut hitam-abu abu sepinggangnya berkibar kibar bak dibelai angin pantai. Bola listrik itu semakin membesar dan semakin terang hingga...

BOOOM! DRRRT!

Shinazuma jatuh tengkurap di lantai lalu kemudian berdiri lagi. "Kumohon Ozen. Bangunlah!"pintanya pada robot di depannya yang terkulai lemas. "Auh...ma-master! A-apa yang terjadi?! Siapa mereka?! Di-dimana Nona Muda Shakugan?"tanyanya celingukan. Shinazuma tersenyum getir. "Mei menculiknya bersama Kak Kaizo. Kau bisa membantuku menemukan mereka 'kan?"tanya Shinazuma. Robot berwujud gadis manis ini mengangguk. "Tentu saja master. Ayo semua,kita ke kapal angkasa Nyonya Ringo!"ajaknya.

SKIP!

Mereka semua sudah berada di kapal angkasa Nyonya Rin alias ibu dari si kembar yang terpisah (*Le Author dikaplok sandal lumpur) dan siap untuk menemukan duo abang yang menghilang itu. Tetapi...

"Eeeeh! Tu-tunggu aku!"

Sebuah suara yang sepertinya dikenali oleh lima sekawan itu membuat mereka menoleh. Tampak di mata mereka robot ungu bermata merah yang melayang dari tanah. "Siapa kau 'hah?!"bentak Shinazuma seraya mengeluarkan pedang es dan menghunuskannya ke depan robot tadi. "PROBE?! Apa yang kau inginkan?!"Boboiboy dan Fang ikut ambil kuda lump- (SLAP!) Eh,kuda kuda. "Ja jangan! Aku datang dengan damai! Ada gadis yang menyebut dirinya 'Mey the queen' menculik incik boss uhuhuhuhu..."tangisnya. "Mei? Meila?"tanya Shinazuma. "Kakak Shina,hanya kakaklah yang bisa membantuku menyelamatkan incik boss! Tolonglah aku!"pintanya seraya berlutut di hadapan Shinazuma. Shinazuma berdehem kecil. "Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut! Ayo semua! Kita berangkat! ABANG! KAPTEN! AKU DATANG!"

Kaizo dan kembaran Shina yang ternyata bernama Shakugan (panggil Shaku aja deh) sedang mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Jadi,kau dan adikmu penyuka wortel?"tanya Shaku. Kaizo mengangguk antusias. GUBRAK! Kaizo terantuk besi kapal angkasa dan membuatnya jatuh terjerembap. Shaku langsung menghampirinya. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-"

Tatapan Shaku menjadi nanar tidak- sangat nanar. "Astaga Kaizo! Dahimu berdarah!"

"Hah? Oh. Ini? Ini hanya luka kecil saja!"ucap Kaizo dengan nada ceria yang sedikit dibuat buat. "Mana ada! Sini!"perintah Shaku dengan nada galak yang berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Kaizo naik. Kemudian ia mendekat secara perlahan tapi pasti. Namun ia terkejut saat Shaku membebatkan syal merah di lehernya ke kepala Kaizo yang berdarah. "Te-terima-k-kasih"ucap Kaizo terbata bata dengan wajah merona. Sementara itu,Shaku membebatkan syal kesayangannya itu dengan wajah garang dan sedikit blush. Cie... (*author disabet pedang tenaga)

SLIDE n SKIP! *seplak author

"Kau-kau yakin abang kita di sekitar sini 'kan?"tanya Fang pada Shina. "Tentu saja ini kan-"

"WOI!"

Mereka semua menoleh

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI 'HAH?!"

Nampaklah oleh mereka sesosok alien berkepala kotak hijau dan berantena dua yang memegang pistol laser dan pedang. "SE-SIAPA KAMU INI?!"pekik Shina seraya mengeluarkan puluhan pisau dari es. "Ja-jangan Kakak Shina! Dia-dialah incik bossku! Incik boss!"pekik Probe,seraya menghampiri alien ini saat Shina menghilangkan pisau pisau itu. "Sudah! Siapa kau ini?! Berani beraninya masuk ke kapal angkasa Ratu Meila!"geramnya seraya melempar Probe ke depan kaki Shina. "I-incik boss?"Probe sesenggukan atas perlakuan sang boss padanya. Fang sempat melihat mata alien itu berpendar merah. "Kak Shina,kenapa mata Adudu tadi seperti bercahaya merah?"tanya Fang polos. Raut Shina berubah bagai melihat pocong pada siang hari (?). "Dia di-brainwash oleh Lenon! Lenon adalah ahli brainwash dan pemutar balik fakta"desisnya. "Aiya! Lalu,apa tidak ada cara memulihkannya wo?"tanya Ying. "Ada. Tapi aku tidak bisa! Hanya..."

"HANYA AKU YANG BISA!"

Seseorang yang mirip Shina melompat ke depan bersama Kaizo. Kemudian Kaizo mengeluarkan pedangnya,melindungi gadis tadi yang mencoba berkonsentrasi. "Akh! Ini,ini brainwash tingkat atas! Aku,huff- sulit mengembalikannya! Tapi tenang saja!"ucapnya.

Lalu yang terjadi adalah gadis tadi membungkuk dengan tangan dikepal terangkat setinggi dada. Kemudian dia menaikkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya yang menampakkan raut tersiksa itu nampak jelas. Sedetik kemudian muncullah dinding transparan di sekitar mereka bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh lemah sang gadis bersyal ini ke pangkuan Shina.

"Abang..."

"Kenapa kakak tega membiarkan kakaknya Kak Shina pingsan?! Kenapa tidak kakak yang mengeluarkan dinding tenaga?! Kenapa kakak bisa menjadi begitu-"

"Karena aku yang memintanya...Pang..."

Semua menoleh. Shina sedang menempelkan tangan kanannya yang bersinar pink lembut ke perut abangnya yang tersenyum lemah pada Fang. Fang dan Kaizo menghampiri mereka. Tak terkecuali Boboiboy dan kawan kawannya. Gadis bersyal tadi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Shina yang sedang memeluknya dengan simbahan air mata. "Semua,kenalkan. Dia Shakugan Gear. Abangku! Bokutachi wa futago desu! Panggil saja abangku ini Shaku!"kata Shina,merangkul Shaku. Kaizo meraup lengan Shaku. "Shaku? Kau baik baik saja kah?"tanya Kaizo. Shaku dengan wajah semburat merah dan tampang garang melepaskan diri. "Cukup imoutoku saja yang memelukku! Tanpamu aku bahkan baik baik saja! Mengapa aku tak menghabisimu saja ya,di rutan tadi?"bentak Shaku dengan gestur membersihkan baju dimana tangan Kaizo bertengger sebelumnya. Wajah Kaizo tak kalah merah padamnya. "Ha! A-aku kan cuma-ng-ngecek! Tau tau kamu udah tinggal jasad..."ledek Kaizo. Shaku terbelalak. "APA KATAMU?!"jeritnya. Kemudian terjadilah aksi pelarian diri dan kejar mengejar (?) Antara duo abang itu yang membuat seluruh orang sweatdrop tak terkecuali Probe. Fang dan Shina saling melirik dengan tatapan weird. "Kakak kita ini kenapa 'sih?" Entahlah...author bahkan tak tahu (gak nanya thor_- ).

"Eh semua. Bentar deh. Adudu ke mana coba?"

Pertanyaaan Boboiboy itu sukses membuat seluruh mata memandang padanya juga Kaizo dan Shaku yang terhenti dalam posisi tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan. Kemudian mereka serempak menarik balik tangan masing masing dengan semburat merah pada wajah masing masing. "Eh. Iya juga deh!"ucap Ozen seraya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. "Sudahlah. Mungkin Adudu itu disuruh kembali dulu sama si Meila!"jawab Shaku dengan wajah blushing. Kaizo menggendong Fang. "Ayo! Kita cepat menyusun rencana sebelum si Meila itu berhasil menjalankan rencananya!"ajak Shina. Semuanya duduk melingkar. "Memang apa rencana si Mei itu?"tanya Gopal. "Dua. Pertama,merampas program humanloid di chip pada kepalaku dan Shaku"jawab Shina. "Kedua. Menggagalkan keluarga Gear untuk bangkit lagi"jawabnya lagi. "Maksudmu apa?"tanya Boboiboy. "Setelah penangkapan ayah dan bundaku. Apa lagi yang tersisa? Hanya mansion tua,Ozen,dan kita berdua. Kalau tidak satupun dari kami yang akan menikah,marga Gear akan terputus di kami."ucap Shakugan seraya diam diam melirik Kaizo dengan wajah merona.

MENIKAH?

Kaizo dengan wajah blushing fuwa fuwa itu kini melamun dan entah apa yang dilamunkannya itu namun sepertinya lamunan bahagia. "Ei,kenapa Kapten Kaizo ni?"tanya Probe. Shina dan Fang saling melirik dengan tatapan 'AADM?'. "Satu lagi. Aku ingin mengatakannya pada kalian."ucap Shina. "Nah,apa?"tanya Yaya tak sabar. Namun Ozen menepuk bahu tuannya dan Shina mengangguk kecil. "Meilallennyia itu sebenarnya adik beda ibu dari Nona Muda Shaku dan Shina."ucap Ozen. "Nama aslinya adalah Mei Kaidan Gear. Namun,dia begitu membenci saudara tirinya karena merekalah yang rencananya diberi program. Bukan dirinya. Kemudian dia sendiri yang menghabisi keluarganya dan membuat marga Ia seraya menghancurkan Keluarga Gear."ungkap Ozen.

Tsun-tsun baper dere!

Kemudian mereka ke kapal angkasa Nyonya Rin...

"Eh,kalau boleh. Aku mau tanya!"celetuk Probe. "Apa?"sahut Shina ringan. "Em,kuasa apa yang kalian gunakan tadi? Apa sebenarnya kuasa kalian ini? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa dapat kuasa?"tanya Probe beruntun. "Hem,kuasa kita sebenarnya kuasa pikiran. Aku dapat memanipulasi apapun di sekitarku dan abangku bisa berubah wujud menjadi apapun yang dia mau. Dia juga bisa merubah tangan menjadi belati atau gergaji. Itu karena konsentrasi kami yang kuat ditambah oleh kekuatan chip di kepala kami!"jawab Shina runtut. "Sebenarnya aku dan abangku punya jurus kombo terkuat! Terkuat seantero galaksi!"pamernya lagi. "Oya? Apa itu?"tanya audiens ralat- Boboiboy dan kawan kawan. "Nanti kalian tahu sendiri..."Shaku menggantungkan kata katanya.

Kini,semua telah tertidur kecuali Shina dan Fang yang berada di ruang makan. Tidak. Fang dengan PSP serta sepiring donat wortel dan Shinazuma yang sibuk mantengin laptop di hadapannya seraya menggerogoti apel di tangannya. "Itu apaan kak?"tanya Fang sembari mengintip layar laptop Shina. Ternyata,itu adalah gambar gambar antara Kapten Kaizo dan Nona Muda Shakugan yang ditangkapnya melalui ponsel. "Heheh! Lihat ini! Lucu banget sih,kakak kita!"kikik Shina. Fang menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Kaizo blushing karena tangan Kak Shaku tak sengaja menggandengnya. "Hahahaha! Iya! Kakak kakak kita emang tsundere banget sih!"kata Fang. "Eh,Fang. Ayo ke kokpit! Kakak kita disana looooh...teehee"Seringai Shina. Fang mengangguk dan menarik tangan Shina. Di tengah jalan,Shina mengerem kakinya bak seseorang sengaja mem-pause mereka. Fang menoleh. "Lho? Kenapa kak?"tanya Fang polos. Shina cemberut. "Yang kamu pegang tanganku itu kenapa?"tanyanya to the point. Fang melepas pegangannya seraya tertawa kecil. Kemudian mereka melihat kedua kakak mereka sedang dalam masa tcundeye. Kaizo yang memegang kemudi sembari melihat ke depan dan Shaku mengemudi dengan earphone.

"Maaf"

Shaku melepas earphone-nya. "Apa?"kata Shaku memastikan. "Maaf. Tadi aku menarik rambutmu! Nona Muda Shakugan Gear"ucap Kaizo dengan menyebutkan sebutan lengkap Shaku. Ternyata itu sukses membuat wajah Shaku bergurat gurat merah. Sementara itu,Shina dan Fang yang dari tadi sedang merekam kakak mereka itu terkikik geli. "Ah. Baru sadar rupanya... betewe,kamu tahu namaku dari siapa?"tanya Shaku,dia tidak ingin bahwa yang memberi tahunya adalah sang imouto-nya tercinta yang masih polos dan mungkin agak mudah untuk menjadi informator pada sang kapten ganjen ini (menurutnya). "Em,Ozen. Aku yang tanya!"jawab Kaizo. Shaku menghela napas lega. Kemudian,mereka berdua sama sama memegang tombol turun kecepatan. Yang mengakibatkan tangan Shaku tertindih oleh tangan Kaizo yang memanas. Mereka saling berpandangan. Kaizo tersenyum dengan guratan merah melihat wajah Shaku yang syok dan memerah lalu menekan tangan Shaku untuk menekan tombol itu. "Sa-sampai kapan kau akan memegang tanganku 'ha?"tanya Shaku. Kaizo melepaskan pegangannya. "Ah,aku 'kan cuma mau menekan tombol!"elak Kaizo. Wajahnya tak kalah merah. "H-ha! Kamu pasti mau ngambil kesempatan pegang pegang tangan Y-Young Master sepertiku k-'kan?"Shaku mencoba narsis. Kaizo berdecih kesal. "S-sombong!"desis Kaizo. "Biar! Yang penting aku setaraf lebih tinggi darimu! Aku panglima perang tahu!"sombong Shaku sembari memakai earphone.

Kaizo menggembungkan pipinya. Terlihat sangat imut untuk Fang dan Shina. Mereka tak menyangka Kaizo yang dingin itu akan OOC saat bersama Shaku. "Wake me up inside...call my name and let me life..."Kaizo menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang membuat Shaku menoleh. "Kau tahu lagu itu?"tanyanya. Kaizo mengangguk. "Kalo gitu,ayo kita menyanyi!"ajaknya lagi. Dilepas earphone-nya dan musik Bring Me To Life mulai terdengar. Baik Fang maupun Shina segera menutup telinga. Mereka tahu,keduanya bukan penyanyi yang baik saat chorus. Suaranya lebih mendekati omelan ibu ibu kost yang memarahi kita saat kita menunggak iuran selama dua bulan(Ada yang tahu? Baguslah) dibandingkan suara Evanescene atau Hatsune Miku.

Namun entah apa yang terjadi,tiba tiba Shaku menghentikan omelannya (*le author dijejeli HP). "Ada apa?"tanya Kaizo. Raut wajah Shaku berubah macam melihat itu kerbau memangsa macan (*le author dibakar guru biologi se-dunia. Yang namanya kerbau,ya pasti yang dimangsa lah!). "Imoutoku tercinta sedang dalam bahaya!"jawabnya masih dengan raut yang sama. "Apa ya-"

"Kaizo! Ayo kita cari adik adik kita! Pang dan Shina! Me-mereka dalam baha-"

"Aaaaah! Zuma-chan sayaaaang...kau sudah remaja rupanya..."

Suara seorang pria dengan nada khas pedofil itu sukses membuat Kaizo,Shaku dan Fang mengarahkan pandangan ke Shina. Ternyata,itu suara seorang remaja pria yang lebih tinggi daro Fang dan Shina yang bersurai raven hitam kemerahan dan sebuah kacamata paduan hitam-ungu di kepalanya yang sedang mengambil dagu Shina agar dia mau menatapnya. "Dan kau!"bentaknya seraya menodongkan pisau dapur pada Fang. Fang hanya melongo heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Zuma-chan ku tersayang ini 'hah?! Apa kau-"

"Cukup Kouwa! Ia sahabatku,Fang! Dan ia lebih baik darimu FYI"potong Shina pada remaja bernama Kouwa ini. "HAH?! Si landak ungu ini lebih baik dari Kouwa Ren?! Huh! Akan kubuktikan aku lebih baik! Aku bisa membentuk es dan air menjadi boneka pasukanku!"sombongnya. "Jangan terlalu yakin Kouwa. Bahkan aku lebih baik darimu! Badai kunai pasir!"seru Shina saat membentangkan tangannya dan muncul sebuah badai pasir mengelilingi Kouwa dan akhirnya membentuk menjadi ribuan kunai pasir. "Hajar dia! Kunai pasir!"perintah Shina. Lalu,kunai kunai tadi secara serempak mengeroyok dan mengejar Kouwa hingga keluar dari kapal angkasa. "Heh!"decih shina saat Kouwa sudah pergi. Fang hanya terpana heran. "Kemampuan manipulasi pasir! Tapi aku hanya bisa membentuknya! Kakakku malah bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi badai pasir atau menjadi genangan pasir!"jelas Shina. "Maafkan Kouwa. Ia sebenarnya tunanganku di masa depan. Namun jujur saja. Aku membencinya. Aku merobek halaman pada buku 21 permintaan ibuku yang tentang pernikahan itu."kata Shina. "Kak,sebenarnya abang kita kalo kombo pasti hebat! Terutama abangku! Abangku 'kan punya kuasa manipulasi tenaga!"sanjung Fang. "Abangku dong! Dia bisa mengubah tangannya jadi gergaji besi,berubah jadi orang lain,berubah jadi bayangan,jadi badai pasir,dan yang paling hebat...bisa jadi YÕKAI!"cerepet Shina. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa kini,kedua kakak mereka sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Alah,tapi kakakmu enggak bisa main pedang 'kan?!"ejek Fang. "Iya. Tapi kakakku bisa main taktik. Dia pernah menangkap 15 perampok saat berusia 7 tahun hanya dengan menggunakan biji apel!"sanggah Shina. "Iya itu kakakmu 'kan?"tanya Fang sembari melipat tangan. "Iya juga sih...sementara aku cuma bisa ngeles dan membohongi musuh"Shina ber-confess dan membuat mereka menghela napas. "Kita bukan apa apanya dibandingkan abang kita-"Fang mengaku sementara Shina mengangguk.

Kaizo dan Shina tertawa lepas saat mereka pergi. "Adik itu memang kelihatannya rese',nyebelin,dan haash! Tapi,di depan CS-nya mah gitu~"komentar Shaku. Kaizo masih tertawa lepas. Benar benar malam yang indah untuknya. Tunggu?! Malam?!. Kaizo menghentikan tawanya dan tertunduk lesu. "Kaizo? Kamu kenapa sih? Bipolar ya?"tanya Shaku mengejek. Kaizo menggeleng lesu dan air mata mengalir dari pipinya. Shaku membingkai pipi Kaizo dengan tangannya dan membawanya mendekati wajahnya. Kaizo menutup matanya dan membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan dan pipinya merona. Shaku mengusap air mata Kaizo. "Kaizo,dengar. Aku tahu kau sedih. Menangislah sepuasmu di sisiku dan akan kuajari padamu cara untuk tersenyum yang sesungguhnya."kata Shaku. Tangisan Kaizo perlahan lahan menjadi isakan dan akhirnya ia menangis sesenggukan di bahu Shaku. Sementara Shaku,hatinya bagaikan tersayat belati melihat seorang kapten yang dingin dan biadab pada musuhnya itu kini menangis sesenggukan di bahunya bagaikan anak kecil yang ketakutan pada petir yang menggelegar di malam hari. Shaku tak sadar air matanya mengalir sebagai simbol empati pada Kaizo yang mengalungkan tangan pada lehernya sembari menangis sesenggukan di bahunya. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aaaakuu! Shakugaaa ahahan..."racau Kaizo di tengah tangisnya. Shaku mengeratkan pelukannya saat Kaizo akan jatuh terduduk dari kursinya. "Kaizo! Katakan padaku! A-apa yang terjadi?!"isak Shaku. "MAAFKAN AKU!"jeritnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari sekencang mungkin ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Shaku yang tengah dilanda kebingungan besar bersama air matanya.

Di kamar Kaizo- "Hks...hiks...maafkan aku Shakugan! Aku...aku..." DRRRT! DRRRT! Jamnya bergetar. Ia segera menghapus air matanya membuka panggilan yang diterimanya. Kemudian,tampak seorang gadis bermata biru dan kulitnya pucat. "Bagaimana?"tanyanya. Kaizo menghela napas. "Semuanya berjalan mulus. Besok akan kuarahkan pasukan hitam untuk menggempur mereka"jawab Kaizo dengan lesu. "Bagus,sesuai perjanjian! Tapi,aku ingin kau menangkap si kembar yang bungsu. Siapa ya...Ah! Shinazuma! Tangkap dia dalam keadaan hidup dan serahkan padaku! Sementara abangnya itu,terserah padamu!"katanya yang membuat Kaizo tersentak. "Ta-tapi perjanjiannya-"

"Aku tahu,Kaizo! Tapi kita sudah terikat kontrak,bukan?"

"Tapi-"

"LAKUKAN ATAU KUSIKSA SI FANG!"ancamnya. Manik merah Kaizo membulat dan meneteskan air mata. "Baiklah,Mei"jawab Kaizo pasrah.

Lalu,Kaizo keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah serbet di tangannya dan mengendap endap ke kamar Shina.

"Kak Kaizo kena- HEEEBBB!"

"Gomenasai,Shina-chan..."

Rupanya,serbet itu telah dibubuhi obat bius sehingga Shina pingsan. Kemudian Kaizo memasukkannya ke dalam kantung mayat dan mengirimnya ke gadis penelepon tadi melalui pasukan hitamnya.

SKIPTIME!

"Hai semuanya! Eh,Shina-senpai mana?"tanya Fang celingukan. Ozen terkekeh kecil. "Cie,kok ngecariin Shina kenapa hayo~~"goda Ozen. Fang mendengus sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. "Aku 'kan cuma kepo! Biasanya dia datang paling awal"kata Fang. Kemudian Kaizo datang dengan tampang amburadul dan bekas air mata yang mengering. "Hei abang,kenapa abang kok amburadul gitu?"tanya Fang pada Kaizo. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecut. Kemudian Probe menghampiri mereka dengan tergopoh gopoh. "Se-semuanya...i-incik boss kesini dengan bala tentara mengerikan dan musuh dari Kakak Shina! Uhuhuhu...gimana ini? Gimana in-"

"MEILALLENNYIA!"geram Shaku. Kemudian Shaku berlari ke kokpit. Kaizo dan Fang yang kalap hanya mengikutinya. Shaku kemudian mengambil headphone dan berbicara di mic. "Perhatian semua. Ini Panglima Shakugan. Seluruh penumpang diharap menuju ke engine pesawat sekarang. Terima kasih." . "Ke engine pesawat?! Untuk apa?!"tanya Fang. "Tadi malam aku bermimpi kaasan mendatangiku dan menyuruhku menyembunyikan semua penumpang ke engine karena imouto menghilang! Aduh,Shina kemana sih?! Masa hari gini maen petak umpet?! Ketemu nanti,aku bumpet mulut dia nanti!"omelnya,seraya pergi ke ruang release kapal satelit. "Probe,Kaizo,Pang! Pergilah!"perintahnya. Probe menurut dan mengungsi. Lain halnya dengan Kaizo dan Fang yang memaksa untuk ikut.

"Wah wah wah,kita lihat ini. Kapten Kaizo. Kapten pasukan hitam. Private Pang. Mata mata pasukan hitam. Ah,Shakugan Gear. Kembar sulung keluarga Gear. Panglima sejuta wujud."seringai Mei. "Ada hadiah spesial untukmu,Panglima Shakugan..."Mei menggantung kata katanya yang disambut oleh hadirnya Shina dalam keadaan dirantai dan terkulai lemas. Shaku terkejut dan langsung akan menolong sang adik. Namun,saat ia menyentuh Shina,dirinya tersengat listrik. "Sia sia"kata Mei. "D-dari mana kau mendapatkannya?!"gertak Shaku. Mei tertawa jahat dan menunjuk Kaizo. "Kaptenmu! Dialah yang memberikannya untukku!"jawab Mei yang membuat Shaku terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha?! Kaizo?!"bentaknya pada Kaizo. Kaizo hanya tertunduk dan kemudian jatuh terduduk. Kemudian Fang mengambil dagu kakaknya dan menamparnya. "APA YANG KAKAK LAKUKAN?! KAKAK TEGA PADA KAK SHAKU?! Kau pengkhianat!"Fang ikut ikutan membentak. Kemudian Kaizo menangis dan meracau sejadi jadinya. "MAAFKAN AKU SHAKU! AKU BERSALAH! AKU DISINI KARENA PERJANJIANKU DENGANNYA SAAT DIA MENYELAMATKAN PANG DARI BORA RA!"jerit Kaizo di tengah tangisnya. Fang terkejut dan Shaku menoleh dengan tampang 'WTH'.

Nampak di sudut sana seorang bocah laki bersurai biru navy yang mencuat cuat. Kulitnya terkelupas pada kedua sudut pipinya dan membuat besi besi di dalamnya terlihat jelas. Sebuah kacamata dan headphone ber mic tertempel padanya. "O-ozen?"tanya Shina. "A-apa? Apa yang?"Shina kebingungan. Seingatnya,butlernya dulu adalah sebuah robot berwujud gadis pemalu. Tapi kini berupa pemuda berparas elok yang berteriak menantang Meilallennyia?. "Siapa kau?! Apa tujuanmu kesini?!"tanya Mei seraya menggebrak mejanya. "Aku Ozen! Butler dan staf perlindungannya!"seru sang pemuda. Tapi,Mei malah tertawa terbahak bahak. "Ahaha...jadi,keluarga Gear selama ini dilindungi oleh sebuah robot hode? Ahahaha..."tawanya. Wajah Ozen merah padam dan mulutnya menggeram kecil. "A-Aku bukan hode gebleg! Salahkan dirimu yang mem-brainwash si kepala kotak yang menembakku!"sanggahnya. Sukses! Tawa Mei berhenti dan wajahnya menjadi serius. Sementara Shina juga memperhatikan mereka dengan raut 'hah? Hoha?' Dan napas terengah engah karena borgol dan rantai itu sudah berhenti menyetrumnya. "Apa maksudmu?!"tanya Mei.

FLASHBACK

 _"Oke,jadi kita alihkan perhatian Mei dengan aku yang menyerangnya bersama pasukan hitam. Pang,kau dan Shaku bebaskan Shina. Ozen,kau dan Probe pergi selamatkan Adudu. Dan kalian berempat. Hum,kalian akan membantuku dan pasukanku melawan Mei!"_

 _Semua saling berpandangan. Hingga akhirnya,Ying berbicara. "Haiya Kaizo. Si vampir itu terlalu kuatlah! gimana kita mau mengalahkannya wo?"tanya Ying. Gopal hanya menjepit dagunya ala detektif. "Nggak perlu."jawab Boboiboy,enteng. Semua langsung membuka mulutnya dan menyuarakan "HAAH?!". "Iya. Maksudku,kita lumpuhkan saja si Mei itu sementara nanti Shina dan Shaku senpai akan mengeluarkan jurus kombo terkuat!"jelas Boboiboy yang membuat Shaku memicingkan matanya. "Ini pasti modus mau tahu jurusnya 'kan?"Shaku memastikan. Yang ditanya hanya menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal. DOR! Sebuah bunyi tembakan terdengar. Ozen berdiri. "Biar kuatasi! Lanjutkan rapat"katanya dan kemudian pergi. Setelah didatanginya,rupanya itu Adudu yang membawa pistol berukuran gigantik. Ia mencoba menembaki Ozen yang dengan gesit selalu menghindar. Hingga rok pendek Ozen tersangkut besi dan Adudu menembaknya._

 _"Au ah...dimana nih?"tanya Ozen pada dirinya. Sebenarnya ia heran. Mengapa suaranya seperti seorang lelaki?. Kemudian ia melihat semua teman temannya berdiri dan menatap nanar dirinya. "Ada apa?"tanyanya lagi. "Kau ini siapa ha?!"tanya Yaya dan Ying kompak. "A-aku Ozen! Percayalah! Memang apa yang salah?"jawab Ozen. Shaku menatap ngeri Ozen. "Ozen-kamu-jadi-cowok"jawab Shaku seraya menyodorkan cermin padanya. Ozen segera mengambilnya dan astaga! Apa itu?! Maksudnya,ya memang dirinya Ozen. Tapi,kemanakah rok pendek dan rambut sebahunya yang indah?. Kini ia memberikan tatapan yang sama dengan semua orang pada cermin di depannya. "Ini pasti efek pistol itu"rutuknya._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Mei menatap tak berkedip Ozen. "A-Adudu?! Dia-"

"Haah,kau lupa memberitahunya bahwa butler lebih kuat daripada MAID?! Hnng.."

Kata kata Ozen yang menyerang Mei dengan jaring laser terpotong saat Mei mengeluarkan perisai kuarsa. Bukannya kuat seperti dinding tenaga Kaizo. Tapi,kuarsa itu akan pecah dan pasti serpihannya akan mengenai Mei,Shina,dan dirinya. "Dan aku juga begitu! Dengan kuasa kuarsa di tanganku,aku akan jadi lebih kuat! Ahahaha!"tawa mei. "Dan aku nggak butuh kamu lagi! Dadah"kata Mei saat melepaskan borgol Shina. Shina jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dan sebuah cairan merah terciprat dari sudut kepalanya. Ozen segera membantu masternya berdiri dan mengelap darah di sudut kepalanya. Dilihatnya warna hazel di mata Shina memudar. Mawar yang biasa dipakainya kini terbakar dan memperlihatkan mata beriris merah dan biru yang juga memudar. "M-master? Apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya. "Dia...memiliki kuasa listrik yang menyedot apa saja kuasa yang dia mau Ozen"jawab Shina. "Apapun jenis kuasanya. Kuasa jenis telekinesis,body evolution seperti kakak,kuasa seperti Letnan Lahap,kuasa laser,dan bahkan kuasa dari sfera kuasa. Dia mengambil sebagian kuasa mineralku dan mengubahnya menjadi kuasa kuarsa."sambung Shina.

BRUSH!

Sebuah badai bayangan memasuki ruangan. Semua orang tahu siapa itu. Mei segera menyerangnya dengan kuasa listrik. Namun yang terjadi justru... "AAAKHH! Eaargh!" Sebuah erangan tersiksa terdengar dari koridor kiri. Badai bayangan itu kini berubah menjadi Shaku dan nampak dinding transparan sedang melindunginya. "Kaizo!"jerit Shaku. "Lepaskan pelindung! Pakai rencana B!"jerit Shaku. Kaizo mendatang lokasi dengan tertatih tatih. "Nggak akan Shaku! Aku nggak bakal pakai plan B!"seru Kaizo. "Woi brengsek! Jangan kamu sakiti Shakugan!"bentak Kaizo dengan suara yabg mulai parau. Fang dan Boboiboy mendatangi lokasi. Fang segera menyerang Mei dengan jari jemari bayang dan Boboiboy juga menyerang dengan bebola taufan. Namun serangan itu terlalu mudah ditepis oleh Mei. Mata Shaku berkaca kaca menahan tangis. Berjuta juta kali dia berteriak agar Kaizo melepaskan pelindungnya. Namun sang kapten itu bersikeras dengan pendiriannya,dibanding mengikuti rencana.

"KAIZO! JANGAN BODOH! HANCURKAN DINDING INI!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Shaku memohon dan kali ini dengan linangan air mata. "Nggak akan Shaku! Kamu nggak tahu kenapa aku begitu menyesal..."kata Kaizo dengan parau. Air matanya menetes dari manik merahnya yang memudar. "Aku-aku...AKU CINTA KAMU,SHAKUGAN!"jerit kaizo. Sukses! Semua mata tertuju padanya. Wajah Shaku menjadi merah padam. "Sejak awal kita ketemu! Makanya aku begitu menyesal mengkhianatimu! Kalau ada yang pantas mati,itu aku!"sambungnya. Fang segera mengambil jam kuasa Kaizo dan memakainya. Seketika,dinding tenaganya hancur dan Shaku membuat perisai nebula. Fang memerangkap Mei dengan gari bayang dan kubah tenaga. Shina mencoba berdiri. "Oke,kak. Kita keluarkan kombo kita!"ajak Shina. Ozen menggeleng. "Jangan! Beri waktu pada kita untuk lari."pinta Ozen saat menggendong Kaizo yang lemas. "Gak bisa! Jadi,biar aku larikan kita dengan kuasa halilintar. Fang melindungi kita,dan mereka mengeluarkan kombo! Soalnya kubah tenaganya nggak sekuat dulu!"usul Boboiboy. "Tapi kalau mereka yang kena imbasnya,gimana?!"bentak Fang. Shina menepuk bahu Fang. "Kombo kita lebih kuat dari dia! Jangan takut!"kata Shina. "Baiklah!"

Kini Ozen,Kaizo,fang,dan Boboiboy berlindung di selter kiri ruagan itu ditambah dengan Fang yang membuat kiub penembus agar semua serangan tak berbekas pada siapapun.

Sementara si kembar sedang mengepalkan tangan dan menyatukannya. Membiarkan tubuh mereka melayang dan mata mereka memutih. Air mata mulai menetes dan mereka mengangkat tangan ke atas. Tiba tiba saja,langit menjadi gelap. Bulan berkorona matahari terlihat. Dan percikan percikan listrik terlihat di berbagai tempat. Kaizo mulai merasakan mereka melayang layang seperti benda di sekeliling mereka seperti di kapal angkasa ulang alik. "A-apa yang terjadi?!"pekiknya. "Kuasa kesejajaran galaksi! Hanya dapat dilakukan oleh keluaga Gear yang kembar! Mereka mensejajarkan seisi galaksi dan membuat badai magnetik besar sehingga bisa mensejajarkan semua kuasa dan mereka akan berubah menjadi golden twin"jelas Ozen.

Tak lama kemudian,yang diceritakan Ozen terjadi. Shaku berubah menjadi gadis berambut hitam-biru sebahu. Namun seikat rambut di depan telinganya lebih panjang seperti Yuno Gasai dari fandom sebelah. Bajunya kini beraksen antariksa dengan blazer hitam sebetis tanpa lengan dan rok bermotif nebula selutut lengan pendek yang diteruskan dengan stocking putih yang diselipi gergaji kecil dan boot sebetis berwarna cokelat. Di tangannya yang tertutup perban,terdapat lightsaber biru. Matanya kini menjadi merah dan biru. Menambah kesan seorang dokter psikopat yang sedang terbakar amarah.

Dan Shina kini memakai jubah hitam sebetis tanpa lengan yang tudungnya tersibak. Memperlihatkan rambut sebahu hitam-biru yang bagian belakangnya lebih panjang. Sebuah sabit merah menyala nyala dipegang tangan kirinya yang bersarung tangan emas. Matanya yang sama denga sang abang (hanya berbeda letak) membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat kematian. Bajunya tak jauh berbeda dari sang abang. Namun motifnya lebih pada tumbuhan. Bootnya sebetis dengan selipan tas kecil bergambar tanda positif pada kaos kaki kelabunya.

Kemudian mereka mengarahkan lightsaber dan sabit mereka hingga bertemu. Fang merasakan sebuah gelombang di sekitar mereka yang lebih kepada Kaizo. Kaizo mendesah pasrah dan akhirnya pingsan. Lalu dengan gerakan yang kompleks dan bertubi tubi,mereka menyerang Mei. Mei terus menghindar dengan gesit. Pertarungan sengit antar keduanya tak terelakkan. Kemudian,Shina menyerang Mei dengan sabitnya. Terus menyerangnya hingga pedang Mei patah. Saat itu,Shaku menyerang Mei dari belakang dengan tangan pisau yang menusuk Mei hingga dia tewas ditempat dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Darah tercecer di sekitar mayatnya.

Kemudian mereka turun dan mendekati selter tanpa perubahan. Kini,langit kembali terang namun wujud mereka masih tetap. "Kenapa kalian nggak berubah lagi?"tanya Fang. "Penampilan golden twin ini akan melekat permanen. Kita sudah masuk peringkat kedua. Kalau kita pakai kombo itu lagi-" "kita akan masuk peringkat ketiga"jelas si kembar. Kemudian Yaya dan Ying menghampiri mereka bersama Adudu dan Probe. "Hei,kok lama sih?"tanya Boboiboy. "Haiya,rupanya si kepala kotak ini pura pura kena brainwash! Dia sengaja merubah gender Ozen biar Ozen jadi lebih kuat ma!"kata Ying. "Yup. Dan karena Adudu kita harus menghadapi Lenon. Beruntung Lenon berhasil kita bunuh waktu gravitasi sempat hilang tadi. Betewe,kenapa penampilan senpai senpai jadi begini?"cerocos Yaya. "Oh,ini karena kita mensejajarkan planet planet segalaksi dan berubah jadi golden twin. Ini permanen"jawab Shina seraya memainkan sabitnya. "Imouto! Jangan! Nanti mereka kesabet gimana?!"kata Shaku dengan nada agak keras. Mata Shina berkaca kaca. "Abang marah?"tanyanya.

Shaku menepuk pelan kepala Shina. "Enggak sayang..."jawabnya dengan nada malas. Kemudian Adudu mengalihkan topik. "Em,Kapten Kaizo gimana?"tanyanya seraya menunjuk Kaizo yang tergeletak lemas. Shaku menghampirinya dengan panik. Shina membuka tas kecil di kaos kakinya dan memberikan sebuah cairan biru dalam tabung kecil kepada Shaku. Shaku menerimanya. Dipangkunya kepala Kaizo dan cairan tadi diminumkannya ke sang kapten. Namun Kaizo tak kunjung sadar. "Ka-kaizo!"Shaku mulai terisak. "Nggak-nggak mungkin! Kaizo belum mati!"isaknya. Semua mulai hanyut dalam suasana sedih. Shina menepuk bahu abangnya. "Ia kapten yang hebat. Fang beruntung memilikinya sebagai abang"ucap Shina seraya mengepalkan tangannya di dada. Fang terisak.

"Dulu aku mau kakak nggak ada. Sekarang aku MENYESAL! Kakak!"jerit Fang. Shaku menyibak sedikit surai raven ungu gelap Kaizo. Air matanya membasahi pipinya dan mengalir hingga menetes di pipi Kaizo. Kemudian,bibir tipisnya mendarat pada kening sang kapten yang tergeletak lemas dengan wajah yang merona. Semua mata terpana melihatnya. "Gomen nasai"bisiknya pada earpick Kaizo dan akhirnya dipeluknya tubuh lemas Kaizo. Di tengah pelukannya,tiba tiba tubuh Kaizo gemetar hebat. Kemudian Kaizo terbatuk lemas. "Ah,di-dimana ini?"tanyanya. Shaku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap intens Kaizo yang blushing. Wajahnya tak kalah merah. "Kau main main ya tadi?!"tanya Shaku. Probe mendekati Adudu dengan sedikit berbisik. "Hihihihi,ini bakal jadi lucu incik boss!"bisiknya pada Adudu. Sementara Adudu hanya ber 'hah?' Pada robot ungu itu. Kaizo mencoba mencerna kalimat Shaku. Kemudian manik merahnya membulat sempurna. "Hei! Ke-kenapa kamu c-cium aku tadi h-ha?!"tanya Kaizo seraya bangkit dari pangkuan Shaku. Shaku bangkit seolah menantang Kaizo dengan wajah santai dan stoik. Kemudian dipegangnya tangan Kaizo yang dilapisi sarung tangan parsial ungu itu tetap dengan wajah datar dan sedikit rona merah. "Aishite mo,Kaizo"ucapnya. Kemudian Kaizo merona hebat dan tersenyum. Bukan senyum seringaian atau senyum penuh kesombongan seperti biasanya. Namun senyum tulus dari hatinya yang begitu memabukkan untuk dipandang.

Kaizo membingkai pipi Shaku dengan tangannya. Mendekatkannya ke wajahnya sendiri hingga...

"Ekhem,permisi? Bisa lakukan di tempat lain?"

Pertanyaan Fang sukses membuat keduanya menjauh dengan wajah merah. Boboiboy dan Ozen celingukan. "Eh,Gopal-" "Dimana?" . Pertanyaan Boboiboy dan Ozen sukses membuat semua membulatkan mata dan memutuskan untuk berpencar mencari si bocah bertubuh gempal itu. Ternyata reader. Gopal nyangkut di bawah kemudi kapal angkasa karena menghindari serangan Lenon rupanya... ckckck...menyedihkan... (author hela napas).

END sementara

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Kini,Shaku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan sang adik dan menjadi ketua organisasi kerohanian. Dan...

"Huah,pagi yang indah... selamat pagi semua!"seru si kembar di depan pintu kelas. Namun suasana kelas sepi. Ternyata mereka salah setting jam sehingga datang kepagian. Salahkan matahari juga. Mengapa sudah bersinar begitu terang pada jam empat pagi. Sebuah nafas terengah engah terdengar dari belakang mereka. Mereka memutar kepala dan berteriak ketakutan. Sang pemilik napas ikut berteriak ketakutan. Dipikirnya ada hantu. Ternyata itu Fang. "Woi! Kalian pikir aku ini hantu apa?!"tanya Fang. Shina menjerit histeris dan memukul tangan Fang. Shaku hanya sweatdrop di sebelahnya. Namun kemudian raut Shina berubah menjadi biasa lagi. "Oh,kamu beneran Fang!"ucapnya dengan nada polos. Sementara Fang hanya mengikuti jejak Shaku.

En- eh,belum sih! Belum end! Nanti ada sekuelnya! Kalo reader tachi mau siih...

Author note:

Halo semua. Ini fanfic pertamaku. Jadi Badai terima kalau ada yang mau ngeflame,mengkritik pedas,dan lain semacam itu. kalau reaader tachi baca fanfic punya author Jeroan,yang disebut mawar itu aku. Ya,kita bolos. *Yangtanyasiapacoba? #Bukaibsendiri. Okelah,Badai mau balik dulu! Akhir kata,

REVIEW, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS IS WHAT BADAI NEED


End file.
